


Ice Skating

by kingofstyx



Series: BillDip Week : December [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Billdip Week, Billdip fluff, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofstyx/pseuds/kingofstyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill takes his Pine Tree out ice skating.<br/>BillDip Week December Day 3<br/>- Ice Skating -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Skating

"Bill! I can't! I can't! I can't, Bill stop, please..." Dipper begged desperately, gripping onto Bill's arm for dear life. A bead of sweat rolling down the side of his flushed face. The demon smirked, leaning in close, his breath ghosting over Dipper’s lips, and... he laughed.

"Relax Pine Tree! It's just ice skating." He snickered at Dipper's terrified expression, the boy standing just inches from a wooden bench. Having just stood up. "I have no balance, Bill! None! Why did I ever let you talk me into this...?" He chewed his lip and looked down at his feet, clad in black skates, ankles wobbling a little.

Bill chuckled and pressed his lips to the boy's cheek. "Because it's fun, now just hold on to me ok. I won't let you fall." Dipper worried his lip a bit more, before sighing and reluctantly nodding. Bill smiled gently and inched backwards, holding Dipper's arms in a firm grip.

The brunette wobbled, he had Bill's arms in a death grip as his skates slid along the ice at a slow pace. He was staring at his feet nervously. "Pine Tree, eyes on me." Bill murmured, attracting Dipper's gaze back to his own. "Just keep your eyes up here and let me guide you, trust me."

Dipper hesitated, but nodded. Bill tugged him closer and wrapped his arms around the boy's wait. Dipper's hands coming up shakily to grap his shoulders tightly and hide his face against his chest. His skates being tugged around gently against the ice. Bill spun them slowly and Dipper whimpered, holding him tighter.

"Shh, I've got you. You trust me right?" Dipper nodded against his jacket. "Y-yes...". "Good." He spun them again and pulled the boy's hips against his. Pushing off to glide over the pond before he grabbed Dipper's thighs and lifted him to wrap his legs around his waist.  
Dipper yelped and blushed, nuzzling against his scarf. The demon chuckled and connected their lips. Prying open his human's mouth and slipping his tongue inside. "Mmmn..." He pulled back, licking his lips. "You always taste so sweet, how is that?"

"Just keep kissing me." The boy murmured, leaning in again. Bill smiled into the kiss as they drifted across the ice, snowflakes falling around them gently.


End file.
